


All I Want.

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-16
Updated: 1999-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ray gets the Christmas present he's been dreaming of.





	All I Want.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
All  
I Want For Christmas

# All I Want For Christmas...

There was always something special about Christmas morning. Even though he no longer believed in Santa Claus or the Christmas Fairy, Ray always woke early on Christmas morning, and this year was no exception. He slipped quietly out of his bed, not bothering to pull on his robe, and crept downstairs to the lounge to check out the presents under the Christmas tree he'd helped decorate. There was no good reason for this, he'd have to wait until everyone was awake and ready before any presents would be opened, but he still couldn't resist the thrill of seeing all those beautifully wrapped presents, finding the ones with his name on and trying to guess what was in them... 

This year, though, he was in for a big surprise. Under the tree was a Mountie. Ray knew he was a Mountie, even though the Mountie wasn't in uniform, because Ray knew this Mountie very well. And the Mountie wasn't just not in uniform, he was naked, except for a swath of shimmering red silk wrapped around his hips and tied in front with a big bow. 

Ray grinned appreciatively. Benny must have snuck in here to surprise him and fallen asleep in the warmth of the well-heated room. It looked like there was one present here he'd be able to unwrap early, after all. He reached out to touch the pale arm, intending to wake Benny so he could enjoy the unwrapping as well. 

A hand, coming from behind, grabbed his arm and he jumped nearly out of his skin. He recognised the hot pink nail polish immediately. All he needed was for Frannie to find him and Benny together... 

Frannie's other hand was on Benny's arm, provoking a stab of jealousy in Ray. He turned his head and hissed at her. "Get your hands off him. He's mine." 

"Oh, yeah? I don't see any tag on him, who says he's yours?" 

"I say it. He's mine, Frannie. OK?" 

"No, it's not OK, Ray. He's mine." 

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" 

"IS NOT!!" 

"MA!!!" 

Mrs Vecchio's voice floated in from the kitchen. "Raimondo, share your toys with your little sister. It's Christmas, caro." 

Frannie smiled triumphantly and reached for the trailing end of the red silk... 

Ray jerked awake with a stifled gasp. After a moment he relaxed back against the pillow. It was Christmas morning, very early. Beside him on the bed was a Mountie. Ray knew he was a Mountie, even though the Mountie wasn't in uniform, because Ray knew this Mountie very well. And the Mountie wasn't just not in uniform, he was naked. And on the other side of the Mountie was a shimmering red silk scarf. 

Ray picked up the scarf and drew the soft warm silk through his fingers. It wasn't as soft or as warm or as silky as the pale skin pressed against his body. Still, it was a nice feeling. And it had made a very pretty bow. 

Ray began to consider what other uses it could be put to... 

may all your Christmas dreams come true... 


End file.
